Lifeline
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Era seu destino. Estar só, como sempre foi. E se isso pudesse ser mudado? E se, finalmente, ele tivesse a chance de consertar seus erros? Essa era sua chance, e ele não poderia perder.
1. PRÓLOGO

**A**EAE galera, vortei. o/

**N/A:** Pois bem, essa Fic não será uma OneShot ou de um capítulo só. Acho que, por sinal, essa Fic será longa. Eu tenho essa ideia de Fic há muito tempo. Antes o casal principal não era NaruHina, e sim, KibaHina. Mããs, em uma viagem mal sucedida minha, eu tive essa ideia com NaruHina e notei que a história ficaria bem melhor com esse shipper. Por isso, comecei a escrever e finalmente resolvi postar. Estava procurando alguém pra betar, mais como não achei, resolvi colocar aqui sem betar mesmo. Essa Fic é toda baseada em músicas do Angels & Airwaves, Box Car Racer, Blink 182, Plus 44, The Cure e pode ter músicas de outras bandas. Mas as maiorias das músicas são de composição de: **Tom Delonge**, **Mark Hoppus**, **Travis** **Barker** e **Robert Smith**. ;)

* * *

E agora, o que seria afinal?

O que podia ser mais agonizante do que vê-la, sentir, a respiração fraca dela sobre o ar gélido levado sobre as pedras? Seus lábios transbordavam de sangue, suas mãos não tinham forças, e seu corpo parecia morto. Morto.

Era inevitável sentir um medo, um desespero atravessando minha espinha. Seu corpo, que segurava tão delicado, que nele era derramado minhas lágrimas. Eu só precisava... De uma palavra, sílaba, letra que viesse de seus lábios para sentir meu coração vivo novamente. Mas nada. Nenhum sinal vinha dela. Apenas sua respiração fraca que parecia estar no fim.

E, entre meus soluços e um choro desesperado, meus olhos não se desgrudavam dela. Agora, não. Não posso perdê-la de novo... E minha esperança é o único sentimento vivo que se acende em mim. Não posso deixá-la ir novamente, Hyuuga Hinata. De novo não.

_Eu posso ouvir sua respiração,_

_Eu sinto a agitação_

_E o som dos batimentos do meu coração_

_Eu não posso deixar partir..._

_Você sabe?_

_Estou sentindo a dor_

_Do meu primeiro amor._

_Eu não deixarei partir... Não posso deixar._

* * *

Música: _Sirens - Angels & Airwaves_


	2. Verdades Ocultas

**A**gradecimentos em especial à _Shinoda -q_ por ter lido e gostado. Saudades de você, cabeluda. ;3

* * *

CAP. 1 Verdades Ocultas_._

_**Não perca seu tempo comigo**_

_**Você já é a voz dentro da minha cabeça.**_

_I Miss You – Blink 182_

Entre as paredes descoradas do local, o Sol batia forte iluminando os móveis que ali havia. A mesa, que normalmente se localizava no meio daquela sala, nela se via os cabelos loiros bagunçados, como se tivessem sido "jogados" sobre a mesa. Lá estava ele, dormindo pela terceira noite seguida naquela sala. Desde que havia se tornado Hokage, era de costume ficar acordado até tarde, para cumprir suas tarefas como o novo responsável por Konoha. E ele, que tinha sono pesado, babava sobre relatórios antigos que ficavam espalhados pela mesa.

- Achei isso.

O rapaz, de cabelos longos cor de castanho jogava um envelope sobre a mesa que se localizava o Hokage. O loiro, que logo notou que não estava mais sozinho, olhou para a figura a sua frente. Era ele, o novo herdeiro do clã Hyuuga. O rapaz o olhava sem nenhuma expressão fora de normal. A única coisa que se espantava naquele momento, era o envelope sobre a mesa, aquele estranho envelope.

- Acho que é um sinal dela. - Completava o Hyuuga.

Já fazia seis meses desde que ela havia desaparecido. Seis meses desde que não se via nenhum sinal dela. Todos, desde o clã Hyuuga aos ANBU's de Konoha procuraram por ela por toda a Vila e nenhum sinal. Depois, foi constatado: Hyuuga Hinata havia fugido. Todos seus pertences e objetos pessoais não se localizavam no quarto, inclusive sua mochila de viagem. Para Hyuuga Hiashi, como o líder conservador e orgulhoso do clã Hyuuga, aquilo havia sido uma vergonha, não apenas para ele mais sim, para todo o clã. A herdeira fugiu sem motivo algum, sem deixar vestígios, rastros. O que lhe dava mais motivo para desprezá-la. Sem nenhum pronunciamento sobre a situação, o clã Hyuuga colocava ele, o primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji como o novo herdeiro, o que ia contra as regras. Eles acreditavam que, Hyuuga Hanabi, a irmã de Hyuuga Hinata, poderia ser tão traídora como a irmã, então o título foi dado a ele, Hyuuga Neji. O gênio do clã Hyuuga.

O rapaz de poucas palavras e muito orgulho acreditava na teoria de que Hinata não havia "fugido" e sim, algo que ia além disso. Por isso, ele passava dias, horas, tentando descobrir qualquer rastro da moça. O que não foi em vão, mesmo depois de um ano.

Uma declaração, logo meio que "ignorada" e depois, tudo e qualquer sentimento que fosse relacionado a uma mulher, não lhe cabia a cabeça. Amor era algo quase que desconhecido, que desnecessário para ele. Como então, ele poderia responder àquelas palavras? O silêncio, foi sua melhor resposta. Silêncio que durou longos anos. Mais o destino, esse que lhe batia a porta, lhe deu o amor precoce e sem ser recíproco. O amor que vinha tarde, que realmente havia lhe tornado desnecessário. E, era isso que o empenhava achá-la.

__________________________ -**Flash back** - ________________________

- Acho que já tá na hora de você ir rapaz... - Dizia o moço detrás do balcão do local. Já era tarde, quase 1 da manhã, e o moreno continuava ali tomando mais goles da garrafa de sakê, que estava quase no final.

- Eu tô pagando, não tô? Ainda vou ficar aqui. - Respondia o Inukuza, ainda encarando a garrafa a sua frente, com os olhos quase que sem cor. Há dias o rapaz vinha e ficava até altas horas bebendo, e saia do local quase embriagado como naquela noite.

Como costumeiro, o Hokage passeava pelas noites vazias e escuras de Konoha, que deixavam as ruas ainda mais sombrias. Ele quase que não acreditava, quando acordava de manhã e via pelas grandes janelas de sua sala, que tudo aquilo, agora era de sua responsabilidade. Era um orgulho extremo, orgulho que o rapaz levava para onde quer que fosse, e o fazia admirar a Vila, sua vila, nas noites escuras, quando não conseguia pregar os olhos.

- Você sabe o que é pior? - Gritava Kiba, quando notou a figura que passava por detrás dele, quando lhe deu um sorriso simpático ao atendente, detrás do balcão.

O Uzumaki já estava acostumado às pequenas "provocações" do Inuzuka. Sempre. Logo o rapaz parava por trás de Kiba. _"De novo não"_, pensava.

- É quando as pessoas agem como se não soubessem nada - e um risinho falso saía de seus lábios - e o quanto acham que se colocar em primeiro lugar, passando por cima dos outros, traz algum orgulho, ou algo do tipo. Não é senhor hokage?

- Acho melhor você ir embora pra sua casa Kiba, já não está mais em bom estado, você devia...

E bruscamente, o moreno se levantava do cumprido banco que se estendia das extremidades da pequena tenda, e virando-se para encarar o loiro.

- Eu estou ótimo, Naruto. - ele dava leves passos até a figura a sua frente, estava sóbrio - Só não digo o mesmo de você.

- Eu não vou perder tempo com você de novo, Kiba. Você deveria...  
- A culpa disso tudo é sua! Você sempre se achou no direito de me dizer alguma coisa que achava certo, não é? Olha só... Você vê? POR SUA CULPA UM CLÃ INTEIRO ESTÁ SE AFUNDANDO! E colocam a culpa em quem? NELA! E você sabe que isso TUDO é culpa sua. - O rapaz gritava para o loiro que o olhava com certa raiva. Ele poderia bater, ou até mesmo fazer com que Kiba calasse a boca. Mais não conseguia, a culpa não deixava.

- E sabe qual é o pior? Hoje o primo, foi considerado o herdeiro do clã. Você destruiu a vida dela... E VOCÊ SABE DISSO, SEU MERDA! - O rapaz gritava ao loiro, cada vez mais alto. A raiva, transbordava pelos olhos do Inuzuka, que praticamente podia destruir Naruto com suas mãos, de tanta raiva que o rapaz transparecia. Naruto dava leves passos para trás, ele não queria machucá-lo, muito menos tocá-lo. Agora, ele berrava o que sua consciência lhe dizia em silêncio. Ele era um Hokage, não era mais um shinobi que poderia seguir seus instintos de raiva. Ele precisava se por no seu devido lugar, ele precisava agir como um Hokage. Mais nenhuma palavra sábia, de um Hokage, lhe vinha à mente.

- Que amor mais inútil, afinal. - e como uma sombra, e seu sorrisinho irônico, ele sumia do local, dando passos para trás e indo embora com a escuridão das ruas.

- Me desculpe senhor Hokage, eu não...

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, 'ttebayo. - Respondia Naruto ao atendente do bar, que olhava com um ar preocupado para o Uzumaki.

_________________________ -_**Flash back**_ - _______________________

- E onde você achou isso? - Levantava-se da cadeira estofada cor de vinho, pegando o envelope jogado sobre a mesa.

- No fundo de uma gaveta, estava escondido. Acho melhor ler.

O loiro abria o envelope, tirando de dentro uma carta. Não se diferenciava por nenhum envelope, parecia ser um papel qualquer.

_"O prazo está no fim. Nenhum atraso mais será tolerado."_

- Atraso? Mais você tem certeza de que isso tem a ver com o sumiço dela..?

- No envelope. Passe o dedo no canto, há um relevo.

No canto, quase perto da abertura do envelope branco, havia um relevo, muito pequeno, quase que irreconhecível.

- É um símbolo... - Dizia o hokage, que passava as pontas dos dedos no pequeno relevo.

- Sim. Um símbolo do País do Trovão.

País do Trovão. Fazia tempo que não ouvia falar daquele lugar. Na verdade, nunca conhecia exatamente a história do local. A história mais concreta que conhecia, era a mesma da qual fizera o Hyuuga a sua frente ficar com uma expressão mais séria e determinada do que do normal.

Kaminari no Kumi (País do Trovão) tentou forjar uma aliança com o País do Fogo com a intenção de roubar informações sigilosas, entre elas os segredos do clã Hyuuga para conseguir o Byakugan, há 19 anos. E, para isso, eles tentaram sequestrar a herdeira do clã, Hyuuga Hinata. Mas, para evitar uma futura guerra, Hyuuga Hizashi havia se sacrificado no lugar de seu irmão pela vila e por seu clã, entregando-se com o byakugan selado.

E a sua expressão mudava, conforme se lembrava do que sabia sobre o País do Trovão, e ao que relacionava tudo àquilo ao sumiço de Hinata.

- Acho melhor agirmos rápido, Naruto.

- Por que precisava de uma reunião tão cedo? - Perguntava o Nara, dando um longo bocejo, com uma expressão de "poucos amigos".

- É urgente... Onde estão os outros? - Dizia o loiro, olhando pela sala.

- Já estão a caminho. - Respondia Neji.

Logo após alguns segundos, outros importantes shinobis adentravam a sala. Era Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Inukuza Kiba e Aburame Shino.

- Bem, já que estão todos aqui, eu posso começar... Eu chamei todos aqui porque temos uma missão importante.

- Missão importante? Que tipo de missão? - Perguntava a Yamanaka, falando por todos, que já estavam curiosos por aquela reunião importante, logo de manhã.

- É um resgate.

- Resgate? De quem? - Já fazia bom tempo que Naruto havia assumido cargo de Hokage, mas todos ali o tratavam como o amigo de sempre. Incluindo Ino, que não escondia sua curiosidade pela situação.

- De... - O rapaz fez um breve silêncio. Era uma marca, uma cicatriz, desde pensava no fato dela ir embora por culpa sua. Todos ali conheciam aquela situação, mais ninguém nunca havia dado opiniões ou argumentado sobre aquilo (com exceção de Kiba), incluindo a declaração de Hinata e todos os acontecimentos seguidos, que incluíam ela e ele. E agora, cada um poderia argumentar sobre tudo aquilo que havia acontecido. Um medo era inevitável.

- Hyuuga Hinata. - Completava Neji.

E o silêncio se instalava na sala. Como o própio clã Hyuuga, incluindo Neji, nunca havia declarado qualquer coisa sobre o desaparecimento da Hyuuga. E agora, ele, o Hokage, haviam declarado um resgate a ela? Foi uma surpresa, quando ela sumiu e foi declarado que Hinata havia "fugido". Um resgate a ela, não se encaixava na história.

- Mas ela foi embora por conta própia. Não há razões para um... - Dizia a Haruno, quebrando o silêncio na sala.

- Achamos pistas dela. Tenho minhas dúvidas se ela fugiu mesmo. - Respondia Neji rápido e objetivo. Ele parecia preocupado, sua expressão parecia mais séria do que o comum.

- E pra isso precisa de todos nós?

- Sim Ino.. Se estivermos certos, isso é mais sério do que imaginávamos. - O semblante do Uzumaki parecia mudar, quando se tratava da gravidade da situação.

- Eu e Shino podemos ir sozinhos. Não precisa de tanta gente. Afinal, nós nem sabemos se ela fugiu mesmo. - Kiba tomava a frente de todos, chegando ainda mais perto da mesa do Hokage.

- Isso ínclui todos nós. Se não agirmos rápido, a situação pode se agravar!

- Você disse nós Naruto? Você é o Hokage, você tem que ficar.

Desde que Naruto assumía tal cargo em Konoha, o rapaz já não participava de nenhuma missão. Assumir um cargo de responsabilidade tão grande, não o permitia sair para missões, agora era ele quem mandava quem ia para as missões. E Sakura, agora quase que seu braço direito, sabia disso e precisava sempre ajudá-lo em certas situações.

- Sakura eu preciso ir... - O rapaz procurava que Sakura o entendesse de alguma maneira. Seus motivos envolviam todos ali, como a própia vila, mas queria ir até Hinata por motivos, que considerava, maior que ele. Era uma necessidade.

- É meio tarde pra isso, não acha Naruto? - Kiba ria ironicamente- É capaz de ela olhar pra sua cara e te mandar embora!

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder ao Inuzuka, saindo fora do sério, Shikamaru deu leves passos até a mesa do Hokage e o encarou.

- Você acha que é necessário você ir mesmo, Naruto? - Era aquele olhar de sério de novo, e aquela voz baixa. Shikamaru sempre assumía uma posição madura em relação à Naruto. Agora, era ele quem o ajudava, aconselhava. Assumir uma Vila inteira não era fácil. Uma ajuda, principalmente do Jounin considerado o mais inteligente de Konoha, era sempre bem vinda.

- Se for o que pensamos mesmo - o rapaz falava num tom sério, preocupante- é mais do que necessário, Shikamaru.


	3. Pesadelos

Agradecimentos a _Shinoda -q_ (é, de novo). Bem, ela sabe porque. 3

* * *

CAP. 2 - **Pesadelos**

_**Ferindo por isso, pelo amor que vem sendo faminto **_

_**Eu sei que eu cheguei perto, porém eu sei que isso é muito longe **_

_**Do ponto de suspense, nós sabemos que deveria ser**_

_Do It For Me Now – Angels & Airwaves_

**N**a manhã seguinte, cada shinobi do grupo dos jounins estava preparado para tal missão. Como o Hokage iria passar um tempo fora, foi designado a Hatake Kakashi assumir tal cargo de responsabilidade em Konoha.  
E aquela manhã parecia tão serena e calma daquela grande janela, parecia até, que ele não estava prestes a mudar, colocar não a responsabilidade de um ninja, de um Hokage, de ser amigo. Agora, a responsabilidade que ele colocaria como prioridade, eram seus sentimentos, sua prudência. Ele não queria que seu futuro fosse como alguns dos habitantes de Konoha havia lhe resignado.  
O Hokage, só. Sozinho. Aquele que tinha amigos, e não tinha amor.  
Aquele que sabia ser o maior shinobi de Konoha. Sabia lidar com a morte, mas não com o amor. Amor; Aquele que ele não conhecia o efeito. Aquele que o fazia imaginar ela, por noites sorrindo para ele. Assim, dormiria acompanhado, não mais como o Hokage, só, sozinho, solitário.  
E o Sol batia forte na janela. Hora de se encontrar com os mais experiêntes Jounnis na entrada de Konoha.

_**________________________-Flash back- ________________________  
**_

- Vai querer do que, Hinata-sama? - Perguntava com a mesma serenidade de sempre, sentado sobre o banco de estofado preto, quase encostado sobre o balcão branco.  
- Vou querer de legumes.  
- Dois ramens de legumes, por favor. - Neji pedia educadamente a atendente Ayame.  
E com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, o loiro chegava batendo sua mão pesada sobre o balcão, chamando a atenção dos outros fregueses ali presentes.  
- Olá Naruto! Vai querer do que hoje? - Sorria Teuchi, ao tão comum freguês que havia chegado.  
- Vou querer um de porco... E acho que depois um de frango... Ou senão... - O rapaz falava freneticamente, atropelando as palavras.  
Mas, por algum estranho motivo, ele se calou, junto com seu dedo polegar no ar, apontando para o cartaz no fundo, onde ficavam os preços e os sabores dos respectivos Ramens. Ele se sentia estranho. Naquele instante, ele notou que alguém sentada no fundo o olhava. O talher que segurava nas mãos parava no caminho entre seu lábios e tigela de ramen. Seus olhos perolados também paravam. E, estática, Hinata o olhou, o viu. E ele, assim que percebeu que estava sendo observado, a olhou também.  
Não se sabe, quanto tempo durou aquele momento. Ele a viu, e sorriu. Um sorriso torto, sem finalidade alguma, só para amenizar o corado das maças do rosto da moça, que ficaram ainda mais avermelhados quando ele sorriu.  
- Olá Naruto. - E as palavras de Neji faziam o olhar do Uzumaki mudar de direção, e dar aquele mesmo largo sorriso ao Hyuuga sentado ao lado de Hinata. Agora, ela se sentia menos... Tensa.  
- Olá! - Respondia alegre, Naruto.  
Naruto voltou seu olhar a Hyuuga que se sentava ao lado de Neji, que desviava o olhar, encarando o chão, como numa tentativa de fuga.  
- Olá Hinata! – Sorria o rapaz para a Hyuuga, localizada a poucos metros.  
- O-Olá N-Naruto-kun... – Ela dizia, com a mesma dificuldade que costumava ter com o Uzumaki.  
E o silêncio, o nó na garganta, as palavras não ditas e inexistentes, insistiam nele. De novo, na presença dela. Está certo de que de todos os sentimentos que ele desconhecia que ele _ouvia_ falar, eram ignorados. Afinal, por que isso justamente com ele? Ele possuía um demônio, não tinha pais e era sozinho. Uma sina que seguiria pelo resto de seus dias, não por escolha, mais aquela era sua história.  
Sentimentos doces, compreensíveis vinham de seus amigos, não de uma... _Mulher_.  
E foi o que ele fez, fugiu.  
Colocou a tigela de ramen em suas mãos, tirou notas amassadas do bolso, sorriu ao atendente do Ichiraku Ramen entregando-lhe o dinheiro, e saiu indo pra qualquer canto que não fosse ali.

_**________________________-Flash back- ________________________  
**_

- Vamos? – Dizia o loiro, chegando ao local. A expressão era costumeira, sem nada de novo. Apenas, uma _excitação _no seu tom fora do normal.  
- Mas que demora! Por que tanto atraso? – Já com quase um tapa na nuca do rapaz, e certa raiva, demonstrava a loira.  
- Vamos, temos uma longa caminhada até Vila Oculta da Nuvem. – Indo à frente, o Nara assumia posição de "guia".  
"Esse silêncio perturbador não vai durar muito", pensava o Nara, até que finalmente, suas palavras se concretizavam.

- Eu não entendo. - Dizia a loira, com uma maneira "irritante" como achava Shikamaru. - E se vocês estiverem errados? E se ela foi embora por que quis? E se essa Vila Oculta da Nuvem não tem nada a ver com isso? E se...

- Você não entende Ino? - Interrompia Sakura. - Se essas suspeitas forem reais, isso pode ser o começo de uma guerra!

A garota se assustou por alguns segundos. E era com razão, afinal, ela era a única ali que não tinha conhecimento sobre aquela situação. Todos ali conheciam o motivo da preocupação do Hokage e de Neji. Se uma guerra iniciasse, Konoha talvez não tivesse forças, e sua aliada, Vila Oculta da Areia, poderia entrar para guerra também. Assim, a Vila Oculta da Nuvem se aliaria a Vila Oculta da Pedra. E isso, poderia dar fim ao que conhecemos País do Fogo, do Vento e do Trovão, pois essas eram as principais vilas que reinavam tais países.

Há anos atrás, justamente para dar um fim e evitar uma guerra, Hyuuga Hizashi se sacrificou dando-lhe seu corpo com o byakugan selado ao País do Trovão. Mas, como os segredos do Byakugan eram impossíveis de serem roubados, pois foram selados. O corpo do Hyuuga foi praticamente inútil para o País do Trovão, ou seja, motivo o suficiente para ainda querer a atual herdeira do clã Hyuuga.  
Mas o que não se encaixava na história ainda era o fato de Hinata ter fugido. O que acontecia, então?

Logo depois de longas horas de corrida sobre as árvores, eles chegaram até a divisa do País do Fogo e o País do Trovão. O local estava vazio, sem ninguém vigiando e nem nada. Todos ali acharam que havia alguma coisa errada, mas nada que não os fizesse parar.

- Eu não entendo... Como em uma divisa não há ninjas na vigia e nem nada? - Dizia Kiba, vasculhando o lugar pelo faro, junto com Akamaru.

- Ou eles se sentem seguros demais, ou a segurança é camuflada.

- Não Ino... Não há ninguém aqui mesmo. - Dizia Shino - E isso é o que há de mais suspeito.

- Bem, então vamos descansar? - Dizia Shikamaru, bocejando - Estou morrendo de sono.

- Amanhã já estaremos na Vila Oculta da Nuvem. - Completava Shino, no mesmo tom baixo de sempre.

- Então, vamos montar a barraca!

Naruto já montava a dele, em silêncio. Na verdade, durante toda a caminhada até a divisa ele esteve em silêncio. Enquanto Ino discutia com Shikamaru, e Kiba entrava em sua barraca, e Shino já se preparava para ficar de vigia, Sakura foi até Naruto.

- Naruto...

- O que é Sakura? - Respondia o rapaz, sem olhar para a Haruno, deitado sobre o fino colchão no chão, olhando para o "teto" de sua barraca.

- O que há com você? Esteve tão silencioso durante todo o caminho...

- Não há nada, eu só... Estou preocupado com Konoha. - Ele não tinha jeito com sentimentos, muito menos contar para as pessoas que o rodeavam. Não era fácil para o rapaz lhe dar com o peso de uma Vila, e ainda mais, sentimentos que o assombravam. Por isso, ele dizia a moça qualquer coisa ligada à Konoha, que o preocupava, mais não naquele momento.

- Kakashi-sensei vai dar conta do recado. - Sorria a moça ao loiro - E vamos voltar em poucos dias.

Com uma expressão doce e um sorriso, rapaz olhou para Sakura, como quem dizia "Obrigado". Logo após, a Haruno desejou uma boa noite à Naruto e foi dormir junto com Ino, na outra barraca, e Shikamaru dormiu junto com Kiba, na barraca ao lado. E Naruto, sozinho.

"Não há saída" pensava o rapaz enquanto corria naquela longa floresta. O lugar era escuro, e além de tudo parecia nunca acabar. Naruto corria, com desespero. Ele precisava sair dali.

**Eu sempre fui de chorar e desistir...**

O rapaz continuava correndo, enquanto uma voz parecia falar com ele, e para toda aquela floresta fechada. Ele não sabia da onde vinha aquilo, ele só sabia que precisava encontrá-la. Encontrar a dona daquela voz. Mas ele continuava correndo, e parecia que nunca chegava a lugar algum. As árvores pareciam às mesmas, naquele escuro e sombrio lugar.

**Eu quase fui pelo caminho errado...**

Ele continuava correndo, com desespero e ansiedade. Ele sentia que seu corpo parecia dominar ele, e seu coração era apertado dentro do peito, como se alguém o segurasse nas mãos. Algumas lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos e ele não parava de correr. Ele sabia que precisava chegar, só não sabia onde. Ele precisava buscar uma saída, precisava sair dali.

**Mas você...Você me mostrou o caminho certo...**

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os. Ele queria que aquela dor dentro de si parasse. Ele sentia a Kyuubi dominar todo seu corpo, mais sentia ao mesmo tempo, seu coração gritar, sufocado. Ele não agüentava aquele ar denso. Ele precisava achar a saída, por isso corria ainda mais rápido. A voz parecia mais alta.

**Eu sempre estava atrás de você... Esperando alcançar você...**

"Por favor...", implorava dentro de si. Aquela dor aumentava por cada passo que dava, e o lugar parecia mais sombrio e escuro conforme corria. Aquela floresta parecia aumentar, e o ar frio e denso parecia aumentar. Mas ele sentia estar finalmente chegando a seu _destino_.

**Eu quero caminhar com você...Eu quero estar com você...**

E seu desespero aumentava. A voz, que falava com ele, parecia cada vez mais alta. Parecia gritar dentro de si cada palavra, fazendo com que seu coração apertasse ainda mais, e a dor aumentasse, mas mesmo assim ele continuava correndo.

**Você me mudou! Seu sorriso me salvou! **

E ele sorria, ainda mais rápido, sentindo sua pele aflorar e o poder da Kyuubi dominar seu corpo. Seu rosto começou a ter uma forma assustadora. Seu olhos adquirindo um tom avermelhado, pareciam torneados de sangue, enquanto em seus lábios um sorriso macabro surgia.

**Então eu não estou com medo de morrer protegendo você!**

A dor aumentava e seus olhos se fechavam apertando ainda mais. A dor parecia aumentar e sua expressão e o sorriso macabro, pareciam estar desaparecendo.

**Porque Naruto-kun...**

Seus olhos abriram e seu corpo trêmulo parecia estar parando. Sua respiração difícil parecia sossegar enquanto sua dor crescia dentro de si. Ele parou, e viu na sua frente um campo seco, sem vida. Um lugar vazio, escuro.

**EU TE AMO!**

Sua expressão se tornou de espanto, de desespero, quando ele viu, no meio daquele campo sem vida, um corpo banhado em sangue. Era ela. O lugar era escuro, quase não se via nada. Mas, com a fraca luz da lua, ele via o corpo de Hinata banhado em sangue, sem vida, ali. Ele tinha medo, estava frustado. Mal conseguia sair do lugar. Mas ele sabia, que aquele corpo estava morto. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, era tarde demais. Ele ajoelhou no chão e sentiu as lágrimas escorrer seu rosto e colocou sua mão sobre seu peito. A dor aumentava, tomando seu corpo.

Era tarde demais, ela estava morta.  
O Sol já parecia forte, quando o rapaz se levantou num pulo e notou que alguém o acompanhava com os olhos.

- Tudo bem, Naruto? - Perguntava a Haruno.

- E-Estou sim Sakura-chan... - Dizia o mesmo se levantando com certa dificuldade. Ele sentia seu corpo quente, e sua testa suada. Não só a testa, ele constatou logo que sentiu seu corpo úmido.

Logo depois que Sakura saiu do de sua barraca, ele constatou outro importante detalhe. Aquele pesadelo estava perseguindo-o mais uma noite. Já eram noites seguidas que ele tinha o mesmo sonho, e em todas as manhãs que acordava desse pesadelo, seu corpo reagia da mesma maneira: frustrado. Ele já estava cansado daquela situação rotineira, e pensava estar precisando dar um ponto final àquela história. Era só o que precisava.  
Pelo resto do dia, a situação seguiu calma, o que era estranho, pensavam os experientes ninjas. Não havia sinal de ninguém por àquelas bandas, mesmo sendo fronteira. O lugar parecia abandonado e vazio, pelo menos na floresta, até a Vila Oculta da Nuvem. O que, para eles, era mais que duvidoso.

- Pronto, chegamos.

- Chegamos? Como assim? Já estamos na Vila Oculta da Nuvem? - Dizia Ino, incrédula.

- Sim Ino. Aqui é a Vila Oculta da Nuvem. Queria que fosse onde?- Resmungava Shikamaru, que foi respondido pela loira com um olhar nada "amigo".

- Mas... - Olhando o lugar por cima, Kiba procurava qualquer rastro pelo local - O lugar parece vazio, sem ninguém.

E realmente, o lugar parecia estar assim. Nenhum som, nenhum ruído se ouvia. O local parecia abandonado, morto. As casas pareciam estar vazias e não se via crianças ou comerciantes no local. O que era realmente estranho, tratando-se da principal vila do País do Trovão.

- Naruto, você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Não, Shikamaru... Eu não fui informado de nada sobre o assunto... - O rapaz procurava pelo local o sinal de qualquer coisa, se possível. Mas nada, nada se movia além dos secos galhos das árvores em volta das pedras.

- Foi bom termos vindo até aqui. Algo de muito suspeito rodeia esse lugar. - Shino dava um passo à frente, como se estivesse desvendando o mistério que rondava por ali.

- Mas, para onde vamos afinal? Eu nem sei por que chegamos até aqui e...

- Venham. Eu sei exatamente para onde vamos. - O Hyuuga interrompia a loira que parecia não acreditar em toda aquela situação. Algo de muito estranho acontecia ali. Algo que era de risco de todos os shinobis presentes até ali.

Seus olhos abriram lentamente, mais ela sentiu o que era de se esperar. A dor, que acompanhava cada nervo de seu corpo parecia ter aumentado. Ela tentou mexer as mãos, mas não conseguiu. Seu olhar voltou para a janela enferrujada que ficava do lado esquerdo daquele minúsculo e escuro quarto. Parecia não haver luz alguma lá fora, pelo grosso vidro coberto com insulfilm. E seu olhar voltou para um ponto fixo no teto. Passava as tardes olhando para aquele mesmo ponto, sem pensar em nada. Afinal, não havia no que pensar. Seus dias estavam contados, e ela só esperava que toda aquela tortura acabasse até que finalmente, alguém tirasse o resto de vida que depositava nela.

- Bom dia, princesinha! - Um sorriso daquele, era tudo que era queria longe dali. O rapaz de olhos cor de mel entrava naquele quarto abafado. Ele vestia uma regata escura, que não negava o forte porte que o rapaz tinha, e uma calça que lhe vinha até a altura do tornozelo, que ela sempre gostava de ver, simplesmente pra se lembrar de um loiro que vestia calças daquele estilo. O rapaz tinha os cabelos da altura dos ombros e sempre andava com alguma coisa nas costas. Algo que ela nunca pode identificar o que pudesse ser, mas deduzia ser alguma arma. - Pelo jeito não vai me responder, não é minha linda? - Ele se aproximava dela, com o sorriso costumeiro de sempre. Sorriso do qual, ela gostava de se manter a distância. - Bem, imagino que suas dores tenham aumentado. Mas não se preocupe, logo você não sentirá dores nenhuma e eu finalmente te poderei levar junto comigo. É só todos esses experimentos, e depois, você será só minha, viu? - Sorria Nakasato, para Hinata.

* * *

AEE, parte emocionante chegando. *-*

Espero que tenham gostado.

Review? *-*

Atéé! ;)


End file.
